Remember The Promise You Made
by WhitexFox
Summary: ughh i suck at this...A story between two kingdoms destined to fight each other for power. But is it ok for the Mermaid Princess to fall in love with a Panthalassa Prince?


Bonjour mes copains!! I just recently got into Mermaid Melody and i love every bit of it!! Especially the characters Kaito, Gaito, Ryo, and Lucia!!!! I really enjoyed watching all of the episodes and reading the books till the point where i just wanted to create a story....so i hope you enjoy it!!! 3 WhitexFox

* * *

"_Wow, everyone at the palace was right, the land looks so beautiful! But why are they saying that it's a dangerous place to come near now? Hehe well might as we check it out." The little pink mermaid swam up towards the shore and beached herself. Of course she was prepared once her tail was dried from the warmth of the sun and while it was drying she took out some clothing that she saw some humans wear in her study books back at the palace. _

_After twenty minutes, the little pink tail was transformed into two human legs that fit her upper half. The princess quickly dressed herself with the clothes she made and wandered up farther on the land. Everything looked like it showed in her books, all the greens looked so beautiful! _

_The mermaid continued walking until she found herself in the center of a big plaza. Different looks were being given to the little princess since she was the stranger after all in the place. The princess couldn't help but flash everyone that she passed a smile but as she kept on walking, something that she never saw before came into view. _

_Huge iron clad bars were blocking her way from continuing and behind the gate was a huge palace. The princess smiled to herself as she held onto the gate wanting to get in and to discover the land palace but of course she couldn't get through. So, the princess followed the barrier that surrounded the palace all the way around until she was in a forest which was located right at the back of the palace._

_She heard noises coming from the other side of the wall and was just to curious to find out what it is so she climbed a near by tree. The princess climbed all the way up to the branch that extend its limb over the wall but she remained sitting close to the trunk while looking over._

"_I knew you would be an embarrassment to our race let alone our family name, how pathetic can you get?!"_

"_Look who's talking, or should I say my older brother by 5 minutes. Just because you were born to be the caregiver of darkness does not mean anyth---"_

"_It does mean something!" I will have more power then you will ever have, and that's where you come in when you give me your power when the time is right!"_

"_There is no way I would even if you are my brother!"_

"_That's it, I had enough of you," the older brother pushed his younger brother down and took out his sword and pointed the tip right at his neck. _

_The princess couldn't take it anymore so she ran across the branch and jumped over the wall and ran in between the brothers. The younger brother was totally shocked once he saw this brave young girl step in front of him to where the sword was pointing towards her instead. _

"_You must stop this fighting!" ordered the mermaid princess._

"_And who must you be? Or should I say, why is there a peasant here to begin with," said the older brother._

"_That is none of your concern," said the mermaid princess._

"_So that's how you talk to me? Well I will show you where you place comes---" "Prince Gaito, its time for your training!" yelled a servant from the palace. Gaito lowered his sword and said, "you are luck this time, but the next time we meet you will get it." After saying that, Gaito ran back towards the palace._

"_Just who do you think you are?" The princess turned around and noticed the boy getting up from the ground._

"_I really didn't need your help you know," said the boy as he was brushing dirt from his clothes. _

"_I'm sorry, I just can't stand any fighting going on is all," said the saddened mermaid._

"_Hey don't worry about it, it's ok. As a matter of fact, I have never seen you around here before."_

"_Well I just wandered into this town out of curiosity," smiled the girl_

"_Oh I see, well what's you name by the way?"_

"_Lucia Nanami."_

"_That's a pretty name," Lucia blushed a little and noticed the boy kneeling on one knee right in front of her. "Allow me to introduce myself, the name is Prince Kaito Doumoto, or as my father puts it "The Caretaker of Light," smiled Kaito._

"_I can see why you are the caretaker of light, because you are a lot nicer and your brother is mean and looks like he has a dark heart."_

"_Well that is true about Gaito but we weren't suppose to be brothers. We were suppose to be a single being but something split us apart because our powers were far too great. So now, me and Gaito are learning how to control it for the upcoming fight," smiled Kaito._

"_Do all humans have powers?"_

"_Nope, my family and I are different but I'm not allowed to say anymore."_

"_Oh please don't if you can't. But you said something about an upcoming fight?"_

_Kaito looked at Lucia then at the falling sun. "Not to change the subject or anything but shouldn't you be heading home?"_

"_Ummmm… I kind of don't remember on how to get back to the beach," said Lucia sadly._

"_Oh don't worry about that, I will take you the way I go there so that no one will see me going out of the palace walls." Lucia nodded and smiled at Kaito._

"_But Kaito, how come you can't be seen?" Kaito laughed a little and grabbed Lucia's hand and started to drag her towards the secret path._

"_That's because I am the Prince and I'm just forbidden to go anywhere. It's always like that for protection I guess."_

_The two of them then crawled through a little opening in the wall and headed into the forest towards the beach. Lucia kept on looking at Kaito and was dazed by how princely he looked but the one thing that was bugging her was when Kaito mentioned something about a war._

"_Uh Kaito, you said something like there is going to be a fight?"_

"_oh yeah, but that won't happen until in 11 years and that's when I will be 18 and I will finally be able to concentrate on using my power a lot better than how I am handling it right now," smiled Kaito._

"_But Kaito, who will you be fighting?"_

"_Father told me we are going to attack the mer- people for what they did which they destroyed my clan and race."_

"_Mer-people?!?!?! But Kaito, you can't do that?"_

"_And why not Lucia, they destroyed my people which Father told me about and I am destined to bring back the power and nobility that my race once had."_

"_I understand Kaito, I'm sorry," said Lucia as she lowered her head._

"_Hey it's alright Lucia! And besides, I'm glad that I am able to go see the ocean again," smiled Kaito._

"_Kaito, you like the ocean??"_

"_Yes I do, I usually sneak out and go down here every certain night to just see the ocean because it's really peaceful and calm."_

_Lucia looked back at Kaito and smiled knowing that he really loves the ocean. But something hit her chest saying that he was a threat and to stay away from him which she refused to do so._

"_Here we are Lucia!"_

"_Thanks Kaito, I might as well be heading home now and thank you for showing me the way," said Lucia._

"_Don't worry about it Lucia, and I'm glad that I was able to meet you because now I have a new friend!"_

"_Yay thanks Kaito!"_

"_You are so welcome oh and Lucia, promise me that you will come see me again soon?"_

"_Even if I'm a different person than you?"_

"_Yes, even if you are, just promise me ok?"_

_Lucia smiled and nodded her head, "I promise Kaito!"_

"Princess Lucia, will you ever wake up and stop sleeping in my class! You are showing a very good example to our fellow mermaids."

Lucia slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head from the text book. "Ugh sorry about that, I have just been really out of it lately," said Lucia as she forced a smile on her face.

"You're 17 years old Lucia act like it!" said the teacher.

Lucia nodded and then stared down at her textbook. 'Kaito, after so many years I want to go see you again for sure! What a dream,' thought Lucia.


End file.
